falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Victor Hyde
If you are interested in Tenessee, and if you have some good, solid ideas, i wouldn't mind collaborating with you.---Seqeu0 20:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You said something about the Memphis zoo? Well, if you could show me a good story for it, I will give you permission to write about in my New Memphis article. Just post it here in your talk page. ---Seqeu0 15:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) after reading your statments about vaults i understand that would be foolish to create some, but about mutants i dont mean new species all together i ment more of a breed of humanity. see i view the swamp folk and humans as bull dogs and begales. they are a different type of dog yet they are still dogs. im certain swamp folk and humans could breed together to form a mix or hybrid. next humans would have fd up versions due to a massive drain of the gene pool. certain climate factors also affect mutations such as in the pitt. that mix of factors could lead to many types of humans. read my nocturnals page and you can see my mutant race is not that far out by fallout standards(Victor Hyde 04:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, that sounds more acceptable. ---Seqeu0 09:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) hmmm i was inspired by the komdo dragons from tactics. maybe make a larger komodo dragon from the memphis zoo that has horns now and deadlier bacteria that was also affected by fev. next the zoo may still be running in memphis due to robot zoo keepers. (Victor Hyde 15:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC)) I like the idea of robots who take care of the zoo, but i'm not tso sure about using Komodo Dragons. I have another crazy idea: What about mutated elephants?---Seqeu0 16:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) well if there is a better chance of lizards could survive just look at geckos. maybe domestic rinos since they eat grass?(Victor Hyde 19:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC)) Mutated rhinos?---Seqeu0 19:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) yes mutated rhinos i was thinking that there name would rinos to sound different than rinos spelling error(Victor Hyde 01:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) hmmmm... im thinks of expanding the lore from ontario to tennesse starting with horse merchants (due to the fact kentucky has hundreds of horse farms and the derbies there. i dont think kentucky's farms would be nuked much because low populations in the rural areas. kentucky would be a great merchant hub because its bounded by the 2 largest rivers in north america. (Victor Hyde 01:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) That could work. Kentucky might not have been hit by a lot of nukes, but instead it was wrecked by the disasters that followed the Great War. So when survivors found out that there was little radiation and less mutated monsters in Kentucky, they started building settlements and even expanded to Tenessee. ---Seqeu0 12:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning on writing a 'how to create a quality creature' page on your blog? if so, don't hesitate with asking questions, i'll be glad to help you.---Seqeu0 19:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) And what do you think of Nocturnals in Tenessee?---Seqeu0 19:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to tell you ahead of time to just assume that every state in the union was attacked by nukes. It's kind of an important aspect of mutually assured destruction.--OvaltinePatrol 22:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) dude i said only certain parts of kentucky were'nt nuked much it would be like point lookout but with more radaition and decay. seqeu0 i think the Nocturnals would wind up in tenessee while working as raiders or assassins, also something new im making for kentucky a new breed. ps what do you think of the culture section?(Victor Hyde 23:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) working on giant armadillos that eat fire ants, and other insects. theyd be the size of a car or truck(Victor Hyde 23:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) wonder if ghoulifed animals are allowedVictor Hyde 13:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC)) As far as I can remember, the term 'ghoul' only fits humans who where changed by radiation. Not animals. ---Seqeu0 14:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) About the Nocturnals, I suggest changing the names of the 2 combat styles. It sounds strange. Btw, why would they have to talk like that? If they're descendants of american soldiers, I'd think they would talk normal English. It's okay if you want them to sound different, but don't overdo it. ---Seqeu0 14:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) And the war didn't last 38 minutes. It took an entire 2 hours for humanity to destroy civilization. Just so you know. ---Seqeu0 14:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) intellegence deteriorates quickly not sure about how long it lased the reasons the combat styles sound strange is because its in their langue. there were no teachers in the Shelter to teach proper english but most learn it easily. many realised a new langue was a great advantage in raids because the enemy had no idea what they are sayingVictor Hyde 14:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You're going to have to fix the grammar style of all your articles; or find someone who fill, otherwise they'll get deleted. Composite 4 I wouldn't mind putting some effort in correcting grammar errors.---Seqeu0 19:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks. did ya read radberries maybe you could put some ideas out or mention them being a new radberry nuka cola at the rock.Victor Hyde 20:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I've read it, and I might consider The Rock inventing some king of Nuka-Cola that decreases radiation, thanks to the use of Radberries. If you want, you can come up with a name for it, after all, you invented Radberries.---Seqeu0 11:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) maybe call it Nuka Cola Dark?Victor Hyde 18:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Radberry Rush: Pop the top and feel the glow.--OvaltinePatrol 18:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :ovaltines right Radberrt rush thanks ovaltinepatrolVictor Hyde 18:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Dang, Ovaltine just about nailed it right there. Radberry Rush it is.---Seqeu0 18:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thinking about a drug made from Radberry seeds. maybe made from Nuka cola,Radberry seds(2x), Jet, and Turpintine---Victor Hyde 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) maybe call its shakes----Victor Hyde 19:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout Shaker? Btw, i do find the 'Bulbs' idea pretty good. Could you explain it bit more about it and then I'll come up with a new Nuka-Cola flavor with Bulbs in it? Again, you can come up with a name if you so wish.---Seqeu0 14:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) well ya see Bulbs are 3x the size of pre war grapes, they are bio-luminescent, have tough seed that can survive digestion from a human twice and found survived the great war in Tennessee, bulbs are used for making post-war wine and ferment quickly making them a great product. as for a name how bout Nuka cola Bulb Blitz ----Victor Hyde 15:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Bulb Blitz it is.---Seqeu0 15:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) What was that i heard about neo-Greeks? I've been recently playing a bit of 300: March to glory, about the battle of Thermopylae, which has poked up my interest in the old Greek culture. What if they adorned the Spartan way of life? They could toss babies into a river to see if they survive and maybe they split up the society into 2 factions: the soldiers and the farmers or perioikoi. Just throwing in some idea, if you don't like them just don't use them and say so in a hatefull letter :) .---Seqeu0 19:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah we should team up. i like the spartan ideas but theyd have 2 main groups the Spartans and Athenians. spartans would be elite soldiers, guards,mercs,slavers and raiders while the Athenians would be farmers,merchants,minor infantry and educators. both sides would worship the statue of athenia---Victor Hyde 19:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) NOTE TO SELF:SekhmetVictor Hyde 17:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You are aware of the fact that the goddess Sekhmet is part of the Egyptian and not the Greek pantheon? yes, its for Carnivores--Victor Hyde 22:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Seqeu0 19:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you check the Bram Harcker talk page for my drawing? If you don't like the total or something specific, tell me.. It's not finished though, I'm putting some colour into it pretty soon.---Seqeu0 20:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I just found out what OP and the admins really think about the Zoo article,he was calling it straight-out shit. Do you want to post it for deletion or change it?---Seqeu0 20:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) how did you find out what the other admins thought?---Victor Hyde 01:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) They where on the Wastes' chatbox, but I'm going to drop the whole thing...I now understand what OP meant with his words. I'm going to think out all of my ideas, check them for plausibility and make my articles more exciting.---Seqeu0 07:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) User Page You should probably make a user page so users can see what articles you've written. It makes your body of works easier to keep track of. --Twentyfists 21:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you want, you could check out the chatbox at The Wastes. Most of the admins are there and so am I. here's a link:http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_wastes/index.php . The chatbox is at the bottom of the page.---Seqeu0 18:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sleipnir I will warn you ahead of time that I am strongly biased against the inclusion of horses, so if you want to take up this cup; it had better be one hell of an article.--OvaltinePatrol 22:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You might also want to forgo the extra legs because while it sounds good I'm not sure it makes biological sense. Composite 4 Genetic predispositon towards improperly-formed Siamese Twins, If you're going to steal Run's words without so much as a nod and further no elaboration then you might want to make sure to do a little research. Genetic predisposition does not mean it will manifest itself in every horse. Much like any genetic defect it is pretty random when it appears in any offspring (barring certain diseases that appear when both parents are carriers of the gene). I guess the both parents carrying the gene thing could work but a retarded horse with 8 legs that can barely walk at crawling speed would die off pretty quickly. Composite 4 Read about Body plans. Mammals are always tetrapods, meaning they have four limbs. --Twentyfists 17:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Need you to go through your user page, talk page, blogs, articles, etc. and remove any red links you find.--OvaltinePatrol 19:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ill see to it swiftly.---Victor Hyde 19:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Victor, if your refering to me to read the rules because I posted Enclave City last night. And you thought it might of be considered under the large militarized factions rule? Not by my point of view. I never got to finish the story -- sad. It was basically going to be a group of ex- Enclave Troopers setting up a settlement, and with their knowledge set up power. I understand adding having Veribirds on it sounds like large militarized. But it isn't. Again... didn't finish story. So to answer your question. Yes i've read the rules - many times. Just because this account is new, doesn't mean I am to this Fanon. I know you didn't delete it Victor. And also I will ask an admin before I attempt to repost it -- thanks for that information. MTU I don't really think the ranks are necessary. After all, the MTU only cares about who has the biggest boat and the most supplies, and titles mean little on the Mississippi river.---Seqeu0 17:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC)